


Young in Our Youth || Archie A.

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: 6. “You can’t kick me out! This is my bed!”34. “Come and make me.”Combined with:34/45. “You look pretty hot in my shirt.”47. “I may be smaller than you but that still doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass.”And:45/48. “Oh, and by the way, you got a cute butt.”





	Young in Our Youth || Archie A.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Young - Emma Gatsby

I turned my head, looking at a sleeping Archie. The sunlight shined off his red hair, making it look as if it was on fire. I moved a piece of his hair off his forehead, memorized by how peaceful he looked while he slept.

“Are you going to watch me sleep all day?” He asked voice raspy with sleep and eyes still closed.

“Maybe, that is if you plan on sleeping all day.” I said, poking his cheek, in which he tried to bite my finger for.

“I don’t, but I couldn’t if I wanted to with you here.”

“You’re welcome!” I said, poking his shoulder, his eyes popped open.

“Will you stop poking me?”

“Come and make me.” He was quick to react once the words left my mouth. He straddled my waist and pined my hands above my head so I couldn’t poke him anymore. “Now that’s not far!”

“You asked for it.” He said, smiling, and brushing his nose against mine. “You look pretty hot in my shirt, I thought I’d let you know.”

“Why thank you, you look hot in it too, but I prefer it off.” I said not being able to contain my laughter.

Then as I’m laughing, Archie started tickling me, making me laugh harder, and harder for me to breathe.

“Archie! Stop!” I gasped out, trying to push his hands away from my sides.

“Why? I love seeing you laugh.” He said, chuckling lightly as he continued with my torture.

“Beca- its cruel!” I finally managed to get his hands away from my sides and pushed him off me and into the floor. “And because of that, you aren’t allowed back up here.”

“You can’t kick me out! This is my bed!”

“Well, I just did.” I sat up, a smug look on my face as I cross my arm over my chest. He looked up at me from the floor and shook his head while laughing.

“Well I’d like to see you stop me.” He cracked his knuckles, devious smile spread across his face.

“Look, I may be smaller than you but that still doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass.” I state in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I’d like to see you try.” He said, getting up from the floor and tackling me down on the bed, pinning my arms above my head.

“Chill Archie, this isn’t football, this is a relationship.” I said jokingly, lightly punching his shoulder.

“I’m offended, you think I don’t know that?” He gasped, putting his right hand to his chest in fake hurt.

“I’m offended that you resented my banishment.”

“Well I’m offended that you think you can kick my ass.” He fired back.

“Oh yeah?” I flipped us over. “Because I kicked off into the floor, what makes you think I won’t do it again?” He laughed at that.

Before he could say anything else, my phone is going off, I look at it, Cheryl texted me for cheer practice.

“I’ve got cheer practice,” I announced.

“Its Saturday!”

“Its Cheryl,” I said, looking back at him. I start to crawl off him and the bed but he grabbed my arm.

“No, stay.”

“I can’t Archie, she’ll literally kill me.”

“At least give me a kiss before you go.” He begged.

“Fine,” I leaned over him, connecting my lips with his.

“I love you,” he whispered as our lips broke apart.

“I love you too, now let me go.” He pulled me into another kiss.

“Okay,” I crawled away, digging through my bag and changing into my practice shirt and shorts.

I turned around, slinging my bag on my shoulder, Archie staring at me. “What?”

“Nothing,” he answered, smug.

“Okay,” I said, still skeptical of him. “Well, I’ve got to go.” I head for his door.

“Okay,” he watched as I left. “Oh, and by the way, you got a cute butt.”

“Shut it, Andrews.”


End file.
